Absolution
by Meresankh
Summary: A young girl from Thebes, doing what she must to survive, finding more than she could have hoped for, and more than she dreaded for. This story is adult.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Absolution

Author: Meresankh

Notes: This story is adult. If graphic details of people having sex isn't your cup of tea, stay clear.

I'm all for historical accuracy, but I did not check every detail. The name Zahra was found on the internet along with it's meaning, I haven't checked the spelling, the meaning, or even the origin. This story was quickly conceived and ever more quickly written, so all mistakes are all mine.

Update 12/15: Since does not show replies to reviews (or it hasn't shown up to this date) and I wanted to have an equally public change to have my say, you can find my (rather long and detailed) response at http://meresankh. . I find it unjust to make such statements without having the benefit of hearing both sides, especially when the same result of (hopefully) clearing things up could have been more conveniently and discreetly achieved through private messaging.

* * *

Just as soon as the man had gone, Zahra rose from her bed, going over to the window and the basin and water jug that lay next to it. She sat down on the stool and began washing away the remnants of her previous customer, a burly man smelling of wine and piss. For her services he had left her with the required 2 copper deben. She added them to the 2 she already had; 2 more and she would have the rent paid for the day, a compensation her shady landlord eagerly awaited. Only then could she be free to earn some money for food, if there would be any customers left. Ra would be rising soon, and the men who hadn't already returned to their homes by then were either going to or had passed out on the streets. 

The room she stayed in had cost her 6 copper deben a night, a fair price for a room in the outskirts of the city of Thebes. It was a small room with nothing but a bed and a small table for the water basin, no door but a thick linen cloth that hung in the doorway. When she had arrived here three weeks ago she had gladly taken the room, hoping she would leave before her money ran out. Two weeks later she had only a few deben left, and none of the answers she had come here to seek. When she informed the landlord she could no longer afford to pay for her room, he had been very helpful in finding her a source of income, an income she would only see a small portion of.

Desperate times bring desperate measures, and she had stayed.

They say Egyptian men never take a woman by force, and for that Zahra was grateful. Although she never had the option of turning customers away, she appreciated that not one of them had ever been too rough on her. Some left bruises on her body after getting lost in their lust, especially after too much beer, but never had a man hurt her intentionally. She had heard of a girl who had been drowned in the Nile a while ago after a disagreement over her price, but she had brushed it off as a myth.

She finished washing herself and got dressed in her turquoise dress. It was the only proper dress she had, the other garment she owned was a dingy linen cloth she could either use as a short dress or a long skirt. That aside for the small pouch she carried her money in was all she owned, but she felt no loss at her material shortcomings. The tangible things may come and go, but the intangible never went away.

And it was the intangible she had come here to be rid of.

She tied her hair back and hid the pouch under the mattress and prepared to go downstairs and out into the street. If she was going to find a customer tonight, she would have to do it soon.

Suddenly the cloth covering the doorway was swept aside and a man stepped in, dressed in black robes and a black scarf covering his head and face, showing only the intense black eyes. Zahra stepped back in surprised and gave out a little startled gasp.

"Are you available?" the man asked in a deep baritone that seemed to burn with the same passion as his eyes. It was not unclear what he had come for.

"Yes," Zahra replied, stepping towards him with caution she hoped would look seductive, "How can I serve my master?" she purred as she ran her hands up his chest towards the scarf he wore over his face, hoping to remove it to get a look at him.

He stopped her before she reached it, taking a gentle but firm hold of her hands and keeping her there, looking her straight in the eyes with a fire that could rival the chaos from which the universe was created.

"With obedience," he said and led her to the bed. With a gentle push she was forced down to sit on the edge of the bed, never taking her eyes away from his. "And with no questions."

He untied the black sash that secured his robes and dropped it on the floor. The robe fell open, revealing a beautiful bronzed chest beneath. The rest of the robe quickly followed, leaving him dressed in nothing more than a simple loincloth.

His hands took a gentle hold of her wrists, then released them and stroked the backs of her palms, continuing slowly up her arms to rest on her shoulders. The slow caress of his warm hands was nothing she was accustomed to. Regular customers did not treat her like this. He touched her like a man touched his lover.

_Stupid girl,_ Zahra told herself_, don't expect him to take you as his wife! You're a pastime, nothing more! After he's done, he'll walk out the door and go back--_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the touch of warm lips on hers. They were gentle, as caressing as his hands have been a moment ago. For the unfamiliarity of the situation, a startled gasp escaped from her lips.

"Do not be afraid. I shall not harm you," he grumbled in a low voice as he slipped the shoulder strap, immediately caressing the bare skin with a large, warm hand, "Just lay back and let me take my pleasure."

Zahra couldn't help but wonder who was about to give pleasure to whom.

The other shoulder strap soon followed the other and the dress was slid down, revealing her full breasts. His lips slowly trailed kisses down her neck, shoulder and down her breast, gently sucking on her nipple. His hands slowly went up her legs, pulling the hem of the dress upwards to her waist. When both his hands settled on the narrow waist and held her firmly still, the wet tongue circling her left nipple suddenly pulled away. She whimpered in protest but soon made a surprised gasp as the tongue flicked over the sensitive spot between her legs.

This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. She was here to serve _him_, not the other way around. "My lord, I..."

"Stay quiet," the man whispered, making Zahra immediately regret ever saying anything. She already missed the hot tongue between her legs, rhythmically stroking her to whatever sweet torment he had planned.

The tongue moved upwards slightly, and it's original quest was resumed by a strong finger, probing it's way inside and gently massaging the front wall, just below the cervix. The movement combined with the swirling tongue over her most sensitive spot made her catch her breath. One strong hand kept her small form in place as she squirmed, effectively pinning her down on the bed. She ran her palms over the strong shoulders, encouraging to give her more.

Just before she thought she couldn't take anymore, both the hand and the tongue pulled away.

She should know better, she should not beg him to please her. But still... "Please, my lord..."

"I said stay quiet, woman. Stay quiet or I'll find something to silence you with," his voice was stern, powerful, but underneath lay the slightest hint of amusement, to see if he had enough power over her to make her want it.

And she was tempted, so tempted, for there was very little doubt as to which part of his body he would use to silence her with.

Still, this seemed to be his game, and she was curious to see where it was going to.

His lips returned to her neck, trailing a river of hot, wet kisses from her collarbone to her neck, feeling her pulse racing. The tongue progressed in tiny circles to her ear, her earlobe gently tasted by his exploring mouth and finally the low whisper of his voice registered in her lust-driven mind, she knew she was lost for good.

"Obey me, my goddess, and you shall be rewarded," he said as he confidently positioned himself over her entrance, ready to thrust himself inside, deep into the hot, wet satin that awaited him. She could feel the tip of his shaft just outside, mimicking the motion his tongue had started, gently massaging but not entering, not just yet.

It seemed like he would force her to beg anyway.

Yet, she did not want to disobey him. So how would she let him know what she wanted, without asking, without making a noise? She ran her palms up and down on his strong, muscular arms, encouraging him to continue. Nothing happened. In her mind's eye, she could see him sneering at her desperation, could feel the corner of his mouth turn upwards into a self-satisfied smile against her neck. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, and he had her exactly where he wanted her.

_Arrogant, obnoxious little demon,_ she thought. In her frustration, she dug her nails into his shoulders, managing to get a small grunt out of him.

"So, my kitten has claws?" the man huskily whispered into her ear. The voice alone was enough to make her quiver inside.

"You must forgive me, little creature, for I am a desperate man, bound by the needs of my body. I seek absolution, my goddess, a release from this mortal world, even for one night. Your body shall be my temple. Accept my offering," he said, instantaneously pushing himself inside her, as deep as he could reach. The movement made her moan aloud in pleasure, and he didn't have the strength to stop and deliver the punishment he had threatened her with.

With a mad thrust after another, he hit deep within her, every stroke igniting millions of thunderbolts that shot everywhere through her, making her skin tingle with the electricity. He seemed to think of this as a religious act, and she felt the full force of the divinity of it.

His hand reached down to where they connected, caressing her with his whole palm until he found what he sought, the little bud of pleasure he could use to drive her over the edge. He flicked it with two fingers, then took it between them to move his hand up and down in time with his thrusts.

If Zahra was trying to keep quiet before, she surely wasn't making an effort at it now. She moaned and rocked against him, desperate to get him even deeper inside her. He kissed her deeply, his tongue imitating the movement of his manhood deep within her. The pleasure was immeasurable, nothing like this had she ever felt before.

The wave of pleasure that suddenly crashed over her made her gasp in shock. Staring at him straight in the eye, her wide eyes conveyed every emotion she was going through, passion, desperation, lust, pleasure, surprise.

She had heard of the explosive pleasure that women had when intimate, but having never experienced it, she had always thought of it as a myth. Right up to that moment.

His eyes greedily drank every sensation he saw in her eyes, the two of them connecting on a new level of lust. She was his delicious nectar, and he wanted all of her. With a few more thrusts, his movements became more urgent, more rough, and with a loud grunt, he finally released himself into her, the tangible offering he had promised.

They lay there a long while, she under him in awe of what she had just experienced, he supporting his weight on his elbows as not to crush her. He panted heavily, all the lust spent into her, leaving him content, comforted.

"What is your name, woman?"

Zahra slowly recognised his voice again and reluctantly returned to reality. "My name is Zahra, my lord."

He turned his gaze into her eyes, looking deep into the black pools that looked up at him. "Zahra..._flower_," He sampled the name on his tongue, savoring the feel of it, the meaning, "My little flower, you are beautiful when you come to bloom."

She blushed, the blood coloring her cheeks and she turned her head away. Once again she was acutely aware of her status in the society.

He withdrew from within her, got up and quietly redressed in his loincloth. When he looked back to where she lay, he saw the satisfied smile on her lips.

"Do you find me amusing?"

She looked up at him in surprise. She could feel simple interest in that question, as well as a hint of insecurity, maybe even a fear of rejection, but the man kept it well concealed. His expression showed nothing.

"No, my lord, I do not find you amusing."

"Then what has you so pleased?"

_Truth or silence,_ she weighed. The truth would be overstepping her place, the silence would possibly hurt him. She decided on the lesser of two evils. "No one has ever made me... feel... like you just did," she said quietly, running her hand along her abdomen for emphasis. "No one has even been concerned for my pleasure before."

She bit her lip just as soon as the last sentence left them. _You stupid, selfish girl! This is not about you! Show respect, for Amun's sake!_

The man nodded, satisfied with the answer she had given him, knowing full well what particular 'feeling' she was referring to. "How much?"

Reality had never had a more cruel crash-land, but she had only been fooling herself, letting herself get lost in the passion. She knew this time would come.

"Two deben, my lord," she said, got up and lifted the shoulder straps back to their original place and smoothing out the hem of the dress.

"_Two deben_?" his brow went up in surprise, but his expression didn't give away whether his reaction to her price was a positive or a negative one.

Her mind only accepted the latter. Had she not been good enough?

He stepped up in front of her as he put his robe on, then took a hold of her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "You have served me well tonight, my flower, so I shall leave you with three."

He nearly laughed out loud when the surprise shone in her eyes. With a wink, he handed her the three copper deben, put on the scarf that concealed most of his face and with a final look at her pushed the door cover aside and stepped out.

Zahra was left standing in her room with 3 copper deben in her shaky hand.

When she could once again think straight, she looked at the three deben she held in her hand. With the four she already had, she could now pay for the room, and while the deben she would have left wasn't much, it would get her a small amount of bread and wine.

After she had paid her landlord for the day's stay, she took the half a jug of wine and a loath of bread and made it back to her room, ate in silence and retired for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Absolution  
Author: Meresankh  
Summary: A girl in Thebes, doing what she must to survive, finding more she ever hoped for, and more than she ever dreaded for.  
Notes: This story is adult. If graphic details of people having sex isn't your cup of tea, stay clear.  
I'm all for historical accuracy, but I did not check every detail. The name Zahra was found on the internet along with it's meaning, I haven't checked the spelling, the meaning, or even the origin. This story was quickly conceived and ever more quickly written, so all mistakes are all mine.

* * *

When she woke in the morning, the sun had climbed high onto the sky. Today was a new day, and today she should cross the river and again seek the help she desperately needed. Zahra recounted the day she had learned of this city, the home of the Pharaoh of Kemet himself. The next day she had gathered all her savings and belongings and put herself on a trade ship, hopeful she would reach her destination in time. She had nothing to lose. 

Quickly she dressed and made her way outside, to the streets of Thebes. This was not the busiest area of the town, there were merchants here and there, selling food, but the more popular stands were along the main street, selling everything from jewellery to fine linen. She made her way through the busier streets, avoiding beggars, staying clear of the traders and their smelling donkeys.

The Nile shone emerald in the light of Ra, the sun beams reflecting of the water ripples. Zahra knew a ferryman who let her across even when she had no money - she plied her trade instead. Sometimes he followed her to the tavern and demanded a proper pay for half her usual price. She had granted him that, for if she crossed him she would have no other choice but to swim across the river. With the crocodiles that frequently patrolled the river, it seemed a very inconvenient option.

The man was there, gossiping with a fellow ferryman, waving his arms as he illustrated whatever point he was trying to make. When Zahra neared, the ferryman gave the other a knowing smile and ushered her to the shade of a secluded palm tree. There she kneeled on the ground before him and took him into her mouth, paying him for today's service. Soon the man grunted, Zahra wiped her mouth as she got up and he ushered her into the boat that would take her across.

The temple complex in the town center was the largest building Zahra had ever seen; the main temple of Osiris rose taller than the highest palm trees, the royal palace next to it shone with more gold she had ever seen. Gold-painted priests and tattoo-faced Medjai were everywhere, among with nobles dressed in pristine linen dresses and loincloths, gold hanging around their necks to show their status in the society. Zahra kept her head down and continued walking towards the temple's main entrance.

The courtyard of the temple was a huge plaza, surrounded by pylons and walls on all four sides. A colossal statue of the Pharaoh was sitting on the right side, at it's feet pilgrims bowed and prayed for whatever answers they sought for.

Zahra didn't stop to worship with them. She needed something more powerful than the son of a god.

The inner temple was closed off with a massive pair ebony doors. Once again, she stood before them and draw a deep breath, then stepped up and struck the bronze ram's head knocker on the door.

A gold-painted priest on guard duty opened a small hatch on the door to peer through and look at whoever was trying to get access to the most sacred. When he recognised the girl, his eyes narrowed with anger. "_You!_"

"I'm sorry, I must speak with--"

The door suddenly opened to let the golden priest through. Instead of allowing her to enter he was standing in her way and shoving her out, towards the streets. "I know who you are and I know who you're here to see. He will not see you."

Zahra didn't want to back down so easily. "Please, I need his help. I need to ask him--"

"He will spare no time for the likes of you. Now be gone before I call the Medjai. They should flail you just for knocking on these sacred doors, you worthless whore!" With that, he struck a hand across her face, sending her falling onto the ground. Before she could get herself up, the priest grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out onto the street. With a strong shove she hit the dirt once more and winced in pain.

"Do not come here again!" the priest said and stalked angrily back into the temple, the massive double oak doors slammed shut behind him.

Five times she had come here, five times had she been sent away. This was the first time someone had actually _thrown_ her out.

It seemed they were running out of patience.

Zahra sighed in disappointment. Getting to the answers she sought or even an audience from the only person who could help her seemed impossible now. If she came here again, she would surely be killed for her trouble, either by the Medjai or the priests themselves. What the priest had said ran over and over in her head. _They should flail you just for knocking on these sacred doors, you worthless whore!_

Giving up all further plans of ever returning, she picked herself up and headed back home.

The ferryman was there as usual, ready to return her back to her side of the river. As the boat swam across, she looked back at the walls of the temple complex, her hope fleeing further and further. Her only life now would go on as it was now; working her nights to pay for her home for the day, using whatever she could spare to feed herself. New clothes, jewellery and other delicacies now were a dream unattainable. She would live out the rest of her life invisible.

On her way to her tavern, she noticed a pair of men drinking barley beer, eating fish and bread in a dark alley she had to pass. One of them she recognized as a customer of another girl, a red-headed Greek girl who had left the town a few days earlier to search for a 'better life', whatever that was.

Well, if she had to work for her living, she may as well start early that day.

"Greetings, my friends," she said, bowing her head as she would have done for nobles, although the men were hardly any higher caste than she was. "Are you in the mood of... entertainment?"

A lust lit up in the other man's eyes immediately. He stood up and looked her over, appreciative of what he saw. "Always, little girl. How much will it cost me?"

"Two deben, my lord," keeping her head bowed.

"For us both," the man said, cupping her breast through her dress.

"For each, my lord."

"I wasn't asking," the man said menacingly, coming to stand behind her and rubbing his erection against her buttocks. "Two deben, for us both."

His hands grabbed her wrists and held them immobile behind her back as he continued to rub himself against her.

_It's impossible to shut a floodgate once it's opened,_ she reminded herself. She had offered her body, and the man had taken her offer. It would be dangerous to argue the matter further. But two deben for two was unacceptable.

"My lord, I am but a poor girl, and I cannot accept that price. However, I shall service you both for two deben and a small sip of beer and a little fish, if you should be that merciful," she said quietly and watched as the other man was already undoing his loincloth.

"That's fine by me, little girl. Now bend over and let me enter."

She did as she was told, bending over a pile of empty fish crates. He positioned himself over her entrance and pushed himself inside, starting a fast rhythm, pounding into her roughly.

By them the other man was stroking himself and looking out for any bypassers, "Hurry up! Let me have a go!"

Soon the man behind her gave a satisfied grunt and with one more rough push he was gone, shortly replaced by the other man. He repeated the act, taking hold of her breasts and squeezing them almost painfully. Zahra bit her lip and said nothing.

Before long the other man found his release as well and fell onto her back to catch his breath. He got up and retied his loincloth, leaving Zahra to pull her dress back down.

The promised two deben were given her along with a small sip of beer and little fish. Her reward was almost worth three deben in total. Not what she had wanted, but she was satisfied with what little she had got.

When she got back to the tavern, her landlord Kamenwati was standing in the doorway, arms across his chest, looking at the street with casual interest. "Well, my lovely Zahra, I believe your rent is due today."

"As it was yesterday, lord, as well as the day before and for the past three weeks," she replied. "Have I ever missed a payment?"

"There is always a first time for everything," he replied. As she tried to go past him, he grabbed her be the arm and whispered into her ear, "You should not worry over your rent, lovely girl. You can always feel free to come to me."

"I shall remember that, but I do not think it'll come to that. I'll pay in time, as I always had."

Kamenwati released her arm and let her enter, looking after her as she climbed up the stairs to go upstairs.

"We shall see about that," he said to no one in particular. He knew well how close she came every night to scramble together enough money. The more difficult it got, the more likely was she to give her services to him one night.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Absolution  
Author: Meresankh  
Summary: A girl in Thebes, doing what she must to survive, finding more she ever hoped for, and more than she ever dreaded for.  
Notes: This story is adult. If graphic details of people having sex isn't your cup of tea, stay clear.  
I'm all for historical accuracy, but I did not check every detail. The name Zahra was found on the internet along with it's meaning, I haven't checked the spelling, the meaning, or even the origin. This story was quickly conceived and ever more quickly written, so all mistakes are all mine.

* * *

Zahra shuddered at his landlord's words. She got along with him fine, even dared a more bold dialogue with him sometimes, but she was not interested in serving him. He had a potbelly for drinking too much beer and wine, his breath stunk and he sweat like a pig. At least usually she was able to pick her customers herself. 

She didn't mind her current occupation. She had wished someday she would have a house and a husband, someone wealthy enough to provide for her. But for the time being, her personal dreams had to be put aside, and she did what she had to, and what she did was not unpleasant. Sex was something she actually enjoyed, and Egyptian men were mostly gentle.

"Hello, my flower."

She gasped and turned around in shock. The man from the previous night was back, dressed in the same black robes, the black scarf again hiding everything but his eyes.

She could not stop the smile from creeping to her face. "Good evening, my master. How can I serve you tonight?" she said while bowing her head, a little lower than she did with others. He had shown her respect last night, and she would return it in kind.

"Get down on your knees and take me in your mouth," he ordered huskily, making sure the door covering was in place before he dared to take off the scarf.

Zahra did as she was told, kneeling before him. She rid him of the loincloth and took his already engorged member in her mouth. He let out a satisfied moan as soon as the hot mouth closed over him.

Running her tongue over the tip of him, he looked up into his eyes, seeing the raw desire there. She did a little more than she was asked, pumping his shaft with one hand as the other gently cupped his balls, massaging them firmly.

The sensation quickly took him over, and with a loud moan he emptied himself, shooting his seed in the back of her throat as he nearly double over her. When he could stand up straight again, she looked up at him with dark, lust-filled eyes. If yesterday it had been he who had given her pleasure, she would make sure he got his share tonight.

Zahra still kneeling before him, he ran his thumb across his cheek, and raised her chin. She would not rise until he told her to.

"You continue to serve me well, my flower. Yesterday it was two deben for the few moments. How much would it take for the entire night?"

Zahra thought it over for a second. How much would she dare to ask for? Too little and she would not be able to pay her rent, too much and he would never return, maybe even leave right now. Finally, she settled for what she needed. "Four deben."

No spare. She even had already eaten today.

He seemed to think it over for a moment, absently running his thumb over her lips.

"Acceptable," he finally said, and Zahra let out the breath she hadn't even noticed she was holding.

She hid her relief quickly. "How do you want me, master?"

"Get on the bed. Let me look at you for a moment."

She nodded and got up, pausing to take off her dress before she would lay down for him. He stopped her by a hold of her hands a threatening shake of his head.

"I did not tell you to undress."

She suddenly dropped her hands and slowly backed up to sit on the edge of the bed, then stretched out before him and lay her head down on the pillow. She looked at him curiously, wondering what games he wished to play that night.

He never took his eyes off hers when he stalked towards the bed and sat down at her feet, raising her leg up by her ankle and placed a gentle kiss on it. Shivers immediately shot through her body.

He slowly trailed kisses up along her leg, pausing sometimes to flick his tongue across her skin. When he reached the top of her thigh he didn't continue to where she most desired him, but continued upwards along her abdomen, pulling her dress up as he progressed.

"I see lust in your eyes," he said and pressed a gentle kiss just below her navel.

She found him very observant.

"Do you lust for me, my Zahra?" he asked, all the while looking into her eyes while he waited for her answer. The feel of his warm hands travelling on her waist made it very difficult for her to concentrate long enough to put together a coherent answer.

"Yes, my master."

A kiss landed on her midriff.

"You wish to serve me?"

"Yes, my master."

Another on her left breast, and he finally pushed the dress out of his way for good, over her head. It fell on the floor, forgotten.

"You wish to obey me?"

Every question was more demanding as the previous, asking for her to give up control, to let him completely take over her body, her soul, her very fate.

She answered with passionate determination. "Yes, my master."

A hungry mouth engaged her neck in a scorching kiss. She could feel his lips moving over her skin, his tongue as he tasted her, his teeth as he marked her his.

"Ah!" the bite made her arch her back in pleasure.

The sudden jolt in her pleasure drove him wild, suddenly spreading apart her legs and pushing his again fully erect member deep within her. The feeling made her arch against him once more, her roaming hands on his back encouraging him even deeper.

She opened her eyes to look at him, and the sight scared her more than anything she had ever seen. His eyes were black with lust and mad with desire, a scorching heat he had lost himself in.

It suddenly dawned on Zahra that if she even attempted to stop him now, it would be disastrous. He was like an unstoppable force of nature, thrusting himself into her as violently as a mindless battering ram. She dared not even gasp for breath for the danger of setting him off now.

The fire she saw in his eyes fueled her own, and she suddenly came as the pleasure hit her with full force, making her vision turn bright white. She barely recognised her own voice when she screamed against his strong shoulder. Her legs locked around his waist, holding him there, driving him on.

When he finally came with a loud shout and a powerful thrust, she could feel him spilling his seed deep within her body. Every nerve ending on her body had been set on fire and was now smouldering.

He held her tightly for a moment as he tried to catch his breath again. When he finally could, he lifted her lithe little body into his arms, never taking himself out of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on for dear life.

"You are so precious, my little flower," he said quietly in his deep baritone voice that sent shivers down her spine. "So beautiful, so precious."

She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. For a moment, she had completely forgotten who she was. As much as she cherished the moments where she felt nothing but the desire burn within her, she knew he would soon leave her to herself again.

_Shut up, conscience,_ she thought as she turned her head and rested it against his shoulder. Whatever illusion he had cast upon her, she would hold onto it a little while longer.

A few minutes later he discovered she was fast asleep.

He smiled and gently laid her back down onto the bed. He carefully pulled out of her and arose from the bed, quietly dressing up. He took the discarded dress from the floor and spread it over her body, gently tucking her in and making sure she was comfortable. Their combined juices were running down her thighs and onto the mattress, and he smiled in the darkness at how completely he had possessed her. He weighed whether or not he should wash her up, but he didn't want to risk waking her up. He told himself she would need the rest, while a dark, hidden part of his soul told him he wanted her to witness the results of what he had done to her for herself.

He finished dressing up and gave her a longing kiss on the forehead.

When Zahra woke up again, he was long gone, the trails of semen and her own arousal dried on her thighs and the four copper deben in her hand.

She cried then, not out of shame, but for the acute sense of loss. The feel of his body was beginning to feel as essential as air, food or water.

* * *

Kamenwati was eagerly awaiting his money when she reappeared downstairs. 

"It looks like you have a regular guest," he said knowingly. It was impossible to come and go without his knowledge, and he was immensely curious as to who the masked stranger was, but the mysterious man had never exposed his face to anyone but Zahra in the privacy of her room.

"Here is your money, my lord," Zahra said absently as she placed the accumulated deben on the counter.

Kamenwati nonchalantly counted the money, watching her intently, her face still flushed. Whoever that man had been, he had evidently shown her a very good time.

"This is six deben," he said and leaned over the counter, "...the rent is _eight_ deben a day."

Her eyes went wide with shock. "My room has a rent of six deben, my lord, as it has been to this day."

"It has been, but the festival of Osiris is coming near. I can easily find a paying customer to take your place."

Zahra looked down and sighed. This was wrong, but there was nothing she could do about it. She could go to the Medjai, but her word as a whore had very little against the word of a tavern-keeper, and in any case, she would be without a roof over her head.

"Then I shall pay you the rest tomorrow, for I have no more money."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, my dear girl," he told her triumphantly, pleased with how his cunning scheme was playing out exactly how he had wanted. "The rent is due tonight, and I will accept no credit."

Zahra felt trapped, suddenly hoping for a miracle that would send her mysterious visitor back through the tavern doors. No such miracle never came, and she was left with only one option.

"How do you want me, my lord?"

* * *

When the morning came, she awoke in sweat and panting, having dreamt of the man dressed in black. A faint wish of the man's return crossed her mind, making a wistful smile form on her lips. 

You're falling in love with a man who thinks you're nothing more than a common whore.

So, her long-absent rationality was making it's presence known again. She had to doubt the statement her mind had just made. A man did not treat a common whore like he did.

She shook her head and got up from the bed, taking her linen cloth and wrapping itself around her to form a dress. Tonight she would wait for the man in a clean dress. That meant laundry. She mused over what else he deserved, a woman with oiled, perfumed skin and kohl-lined eyes, washed hair, maybe even a plaited wig.

Would you like a mansion by the Nile with that? Maybe a few servants, as well?

She shook her head again and sighed. She didn't even have tonight's rent yet. And if the price of her room had gone up, that would mean only one thing.

_Her_ price had gone up, as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Absolution  
Author: Meresankh  
Summary: A girl in Thebes, doing what she must to survive, finding more she ever hoped for, and more than she ever dreaded for.  
Notes: This story is adult. If graphic details of people having sex isn't your cup of tea, stay clear.  
I'm all for historical accuracy, but I did not check every detail. The name Zahra was found on the internet along with it's meaning, I haven't checked the spelling, the meaning, or even the origin. This story was quickly conceived and ever more quickly written, so all mistakes are all mine.

* * *

That night, she wore her washed dress and tidied herself up the best she could. Along the day, she had regretted she had not asked for more money from his regular guest. 

She was hungry.

Her stomach grumbled in an angry protest, and she could not see when she could see food again. Her first goal was the eight deben she desperately needed, for she did not want to end up in Kamenwati's bed again.

"I hope I'm not too early."

The rich baritone made her jump out of her skin, and she looked over to the door where her long-awaited man in black waited. It was early, the sun had barely set.

"Of course not, my lord," she said with the familiar bow of the head.

"Good. I needed to see you," he said quietly as he stepped up to her, "I have a fire in my body only you can see to. So I have come for the night, and you shall be all mine tonight."

"All night, my master?"

He seemed surprised by her question. "Yes, all night, all mine. Unless you have a more... pressing engagement?"

"Of course not, my lord."

"Good. So you shall serve me, and you shall have your four deben."

Suddenly fear shot through her body like a sniper's arrow. "My master, I cannot serve you for 4 deben," she said quietly, "I need eight," she continued, hoping to any gods were listening that he would be sympathetic to her.

He was not.

"Woman, the price was agreed last night was four deben for the entire night. I do not believe anything could have happened between then and now to make it worth for double as much," he said angrily. His reaction was similar to what hers had been when Kamenwati had done the same for her.

And again it was Zahra was in no position to bargain.

"I am sorry, my master. I do not wish to anger you, my lord."

"Good."

He eyed her downward cast face. There was more to this than met the eye, something that had happened between today and last night. Perhaps he could find some pity on her after all.

"Get on the bed, on all fours, and face the wall. Bare yourself to me."

"As you wish, master."

Zahra was disappointed that she would once again be called to Kamenwati's bed, and that the man behind her cared nothing for her ill fate. Maybe her rationality had been right all along. She did as she was told, kneeling on the bed and lifting the hem of the dress so he could see all of her.

"Do not think me cruel, my flower," the man said sympathetically, "I have only a little while to spend with you, I must get back to the city," he said, grabbing her by the hips as he positioned himself to enter her, "But I do not want to share you with anyone else tonight."

Zahra gave out a little sigh of relief. He may not want to share her, but she would have to go against his wishes tonight.

He once again thrust himself inside her, and a small moan escaped from her lips. His shaft stroking that delicious spot deep within her, Zahra moaned aloud with every move. Soon he reached for the little pleasure center between her legs, and Zahra was sent over the edge again as wave after wave the ecstasy rolled over her.

He drove into her hard, finally arching over her back with a groan as he released himself into her. This time it had been more mechanical than the previous times. Maybe he had grown tired of her. Still, how many men took the effort of making sure she came first?

As quickly as he had entered her, he withdrew from her and rearranged his loincloth. He must have been serious about being in a hurry, because he hadn't even taken his clothes off.

"Thank you, my flower," he said and kissed her on the forehead again, like he had done the night before. "I must take my absence, but I shall hold you to your word. Will you promise you will be no one else's tonight?"

Lie, lie, lie!

She took a little too long to respond, and it did not go unnoticed. Still, "I would not want to break your trust, my master."

She couldn't lie to him, she noticed.

"Good," he said, knowing what the answer had meant to them both. "I shall leave you with the four deben, and I shall return tomorrow to see if you've kept your promise."

_Would he be able to tell?_ she wondered as she bowed her head down. She heard the money being set down on the small table, and with a soft rustle of the door covering, he was gone once again.

Yet, she was thankful for the little money she had got. She reached for the money to put into her money pouch, and it wasn't until she looked down on them on the palm of her hand that she realized he had left her four _silver_ deben.

She had to blink several times before she believed her eyes hadn't been lying.

But there they were, four shiny silver deben. She could have worked for two weeks, left her rent unpaid, and she would not have seen even one silver deben.

She closed her hand into a tight fist and brought it to her heart. Nothing could happen now that would make her break his promise to the man. No other man should touch her tonight, or tomorrow night, or as long as she could help it. None other than him.

_That sneaky little demon,_ she thought,_ he had planned this from the very beginning, playing with your ill misfortune like a cat plays with a mouse!_

But was he playing with her heart or her mind?

Or both?

In any case, her starving stomach made it's presence known again. The loud grumble shook her out of her dreams and she got up, went downstairs and out of the door.

Tonight, she would feast on roasted bird, hyena meat, barley beer and honey cakes. She made sure she got plenty of copper debens in exchange, for had she paid her landlord with silver, her room price would most surely rise the next day. She wasn't about to let herself be fooled again.

She had underestimated his greed.

"_Ten deben_?!" she exclaimed when she heard the new price.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself," he said, picking at the eight deben she had placed on the counter. "If you can't afford it now, the night's still early. You can make more," he said with a wink.

Truth is, she could afford the whole week with the money her mystery man had left her with. This was more about the principle.

"This is not the only tavern in Thebes," she said, "I can find myself a room somewhere else with the six deben we originally agreed on."

"Go and try your luck, then. Every tavern is filled to the brim. The festival is the day after tomorrow."

He had a point there. Even this tavern had become unusually busy in the last few days. Some even slept out on the streets.

"Maybe you should ask your lover to take you in," Kamenwati sneered.

Determined to get away from the obnoxious ass, Zahra slammed the remaining two deben on the counter and made her way back to her room. As she sat down to eat her luxurious feast, she couldn't help but wonder what she intended to do here. If the man's generosity continued, she would have enough saved by the end of the month to buy herself a new life, a house, clothes, anything she wanted.

She also was painfully aware of how big the 'if' was, and how easily it could be taken away.

She ate in silence all she could and saved the rest for the next day, undressed and went to bed. Plagued by the uncertainty of her future, she tossed and turned before she finally fell asleep. By then, Ra was already stretching his rays across the city of Thebes.

* * *

When she awoke, it was already late in the afternoon. She stretched and watched the sky from her window before sitting up and destroying what was left of her feast. For the first time in what seemed like forever she felt content. 

The man had given her a blessing, and she would have to find a way to repay it, however any idea she had seemed far away from appropriate. How could she possibly give him something worth a small fortune?

To spend the time for his arrival, Zahra decided it was time he was presented with something new.

When she returned a few hours later, she had acquired a new dress. Pristine white linen with a turquoise sash, embroidered details in the hem and beads sown into the shoulder straps. With a new kohl stick to line her eyes now, she felt almost noble. She had thought about buying a wig as well, but that would have been pure pretence. She had not forgotten who she was.

When he finally arrived as he promised, he was greeted with a washed girl with perfumed skin, dressed in the white dress and eyes lined in the traditional Egyptian fashion.

There was a moment he thought he had arrived in the wrong room, but the thought was quickly put aside when she bowed her head in the familiar fashion.

"Good evening, my master. How can I serve you today?"

He smiled warmly and stepped in, taking in the vision before him and taking a lock of her hair in his fingers, tucking it gently. "You look beautiful, my flower."

"I wanted to apologise, master," she said while bowing her head again.

His eyebrow went up in surprise. "Apologise?"

"I am afraid there was an understanding about the price last night. The four deben my lord graciously left me were more than enough. I should not have argued, and it was above my place to do so."

"And what is your place, woman?" the man asked, enjoying this to the fullest, the submission she put on for his entertainment. A part she gladly played.

"I am but a mere servant to you, my master," she said, keeping her head courtly bowed, "and I shall never step out of my place again. As a show of loyalty..." she said, stepping up to him and placing her palms on his robed chest, like she had done on the very day they had met, she looked straight into the black pools of his eyes, once again lit with passion. "Today I give you my body, as a gift, for your disposal. Do with me as you wish."

His eyebrow shot up again. "You give yourself to me freely tonight?"

She answered him with a slow nod and a warm smile. "Yes, my master."

He was visibly pleased with this turn of event, and reached over to put a hand on her cheek, running it down her neck, sliding aside the beaded strap of her new dress.

"I never told you how beautiful you look tonight, my flower. Those four deben have been put to good use," he said quietly as he admired her new beauty. "I was worried yesterday that you would not keep your promise. Seeing you go only to come back with a food basket greatly relieved my worries."

She glanced up at him in surprise. He had watched her?

He saw the question in her eyes. "Yes, I stayed behind and kept an eye on you. I am glad to see greed has not taken root in you. But tell me..." he said softly, moving a strand of stray hair from her face, "Would you have stayed faithful to your master if I had left you with the price you thought you were getting?"

She had certainly been weighing her honesty a lot these past days.

"No, I would not," she said honestly, then continued, "And it would not have been because I sought to betray you, for I would not, but because it would have become a necessity."

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "What happened?"

She came to sit down on the floor by his feet. "The four deben I first asked were what I needed that day; I had already some saved. When you came to me again, I had no one but you, and my rent had gone up. Had you left me with what I think you intended, I would have had to either sell myself or be thrown out on the street."

"So the eight deben is what the tavern keeper is asking from you now," he concluded. Zahra simply nodded.

With a gentle hand, he raised her chin, making her to look into his eyes. "Do not worry about your rent, for it will be taken care of."

Zahra could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes. "For how long, my lord?"

He let the question sink in, then suddenly stood up and turned his back on her. "For a servant to my needs, you ask too much questions."

"I am sorry, my lord. I overstepped my place."

He turned around and looked at the girl sitting on the floor. His expression softened and he took a hold of her hand, pulling her up to face him again. "It was a just question."

She just shook her head.

"No, my lord, I promised you my obedience and I do not intend to--"

He silenced her with a passionate kiss. When he pulled back and she could breathe again, she continued, "...I do not intend to show you disrespect, my lord. Still, I must ask you one more question."

"More questions?" he was amused now, and laid down on the bed, bending his arm behind his head and watching her with interest. "They say questions are like insects. You can trap them, swat them and kill them, but there will always be more."

She thought about it for a minute. He had a good point. If she'd ask one question now, who knows how many more would be discovered hiding behind it?

"I have considered it and I still would like to ask you my question, my lord," she said and climbed on the bed to straddle his waist. "Why do you come to me?"

"That is no small question, my flower," he said absently, watching as she gently sucked his index finger into her mouth.

"Answer it regardless."

"You've grown bold, my flower," he said with a warm laugh. The newly found intimacy let her get away with it. "Very well, I shall give you your answer. But take me within you first."

She slowly rose up, only enough to guide his erect shaft within her folds. When he thrust upwards, a small moan escaped their lips.

"I have come here before, to different women," he said while excruciatingly slowly moving in and out of her. "And I have never been seen to with the warmth and care you give me. You treat me as a lover, not just a customer. My heart is cold and lonely, and only you have been able to make it beat again."

"You deserve my care and respect, my lord, for you have given me the same."

"Hush, my flower. No more words between us anymore, no more questions. Let me enjoy my gift," he said with a warm smile.

He reached his hands up to cup her breasts as she rocked above him, moving as slowly as to feel every inch of him inside her, touching her everywhere. After a few moments, his hands gripped her waist and he began slamming into her harder, grunting between gritted teeth and pushing his head back into the pillow.

When she came, her head fell back and she screamed like a hawk. His own priestess of Horus himself. The thought alone made him release himself into her, his seed shooting up inside her.

They lay on the bed for a long time, not saying anything, just enjoying each other. She listened to his heart beating, and for a cold and lonely heart, it's beat was remarkably strong.

"Won't you tell me who you are, my lord?"

His eyes opened suddenly and he looked at the mess of black hair, rising and falling as he breathed. "That is the only question I cannot answer. Ask me to give you the funerary treasures of the Pharaoh himself, but do not ask me that."

Her head suddenly rose and she looked into his eyes. "Do not worry, my lord, my master. I shall not intrude upon your privacy. I sorry to have disturbed you with such a foolish question."

"It is not foolish, my precious flower," he said quietly and reached up to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "But it will bring us both harm, and I shall not risk it upon us."

She laid her head down on his chest again. "I shall not ask again."

He held her there some time more, until it was time for him to head back into the city. He laid her gently down on the bed and bid his farewell with a passionate kiss and a promise to return again the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Absolution  
Author: Meresankh  
Summary: A girl in Thebes, doing what she must to survive, finding more she ever hoped for, and more than she ever dreaded for.  
Notes: This story is adult. If graphic details of people having sex isn't your cup of tea, stay clear.  
I'm all for historical accuracy, but I did not check every detail. The name Zahra was found on the internet along with it's meaning, I haven't checked the spelling, the meaning, or even the origin. This story was quickly conceived and ever more quickly written, so all mistakes are all mine.

* * *

When the next morning came and the rays of Ra awoke her from her dreams, she stretched on the bed and absently ran her hand across her waist, remembering his touch as he had touched her there the previous night. 

_He would come again tonight,_ she thought to herself.

Tonight was a special day for another reason, as well. The Grand Festival of Osiris, the event that had been the talk of the town for days now. Having plenty of spare money and nothing else to do, she would go and see the festival today. It was as good as excuse as any to put on her kohl and the new dress, and act almost noble. Today, she would be like any other woman in Thebes.

She was amused that she paid to get across the river, and didn't have to get down on her knees anymore. It amused her that she could ask for whatever food she wanted, and it was simply given to her. No more bending over fish crates.

The streets in Thebes were packed, the procession already started when she got there. The sides of the roads were filled to the fullest with curious people, all wanting to see the statue of Osiris as it moved through Thebes.

Zahra moved through the crowd to get to a spot where she could see something, _anything_. She finally settled behind two Greek noblewomen, who were gossiping amongst themselves more than they were watching the procession. Slowly the procession moved along the way, and the statue of Osiris slowly moved by them.

But it was the man walking in front of the statue that made her gasp for breath.

It was him, her lover. She'd recognise that face anywhere, there was no doubt in her mind. Tapping one of the noblewomen on the shoulder, she quietly asked, "Who is that man?"

The noblewomen laughed at her, obviously amused that someone would not know his name. "My, that is the _imira hemu-netjer_, the _sem-neteru _of _Wsir_. He is Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris."

Zahra felt like she had been punched in the gut. All wind was forced out of her lungs and she stood there silently for a moment. By the time the world was making it's presence known again, the procession was long gone.

Zahra wandered aimlessly back to the river, to the ferry, and over the Nile. With the waters of the Nile between them, she could finally sit down on the riverbank, leaning her back onto a palm tree.

The lowly whore from the outskirts of Thebes had been sleeping with the _High Priest_, the most powerful man in Egypt, the Pharaoh excluded and the very man she had come here to seek.

She remembered all the times she had kept her head bowed and called him master or lord. There were many, but still she felt they were vastly inadequate for the status of the High Priest. She deserved to be put to death for her inconsideration. How rude was she to demand money for service to the High Priest? She should have spread her legs before him and asked for nothing, starvation be damned. _He was the High Priest, for Amun's sake!_

She got up and ran to the tavern as fast as she could. She would continue disrespecting him no more. She would run from Thebes and hide under the most miserable rock she could find, and hope the _hemu-netjer _wasn't powerful enough to find her there.

_He has the power of the god he serves,_ interjected the little voice in her mind,_ he'll find you and punish you, and sentence you to hell itself!_

She felt nothing more than panic now. She had to get away from this town, had to, had to, _had to_!

Arriving in her room she gathered her few belongs swiftly, piling the linen cloth and the old dress on the end of the bed. She only paused when she noticed the dress she was wearing.

She would not be taking it with her. If it repaid even a fraction of what she had so selfishly demanded of him, then she would gladly leave it behind.

That moment, two large hands on her shoulders made her jump out of her skin.

* * *

"Hello, my flower." 

She spun around to look into the deep black eyes. A pair of puzzled pools stared right back.

"Did I startle you, my love?"

"Yes, my lord. Forgive me," she said, looking away and bowing her head down as much as she could.

His whole-hearted laughter echoed in the small room. "It is I who should ask for forgiveness. I should not have sneaked up on you," he said, stepping back to remove the cursed scarf over his face. "I came as fast as I could, for I was anxious to see you after last night. There were things left unsaid between us."

He wondered why she seemed to refuse to meet his eyes again. A firm hand under her chin and her face was forced to meet his, and a single tear was seen trailing down on her cheek.

"Is something wrong? Has someone hurt you?"

Zahra shook her head. "No one has touched me but you, my master, this I promised you. But I must beg for your forgiveness. I have not treated you with the respect you deserve, have not served you as well as you would deserve. For this I am ashamed."

"Come here," he said gently, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. He could feel her tense in his arms. "I told you last night, no one has ever given me what you have. And if I would be dissatisfied with your services, I would not have come back for more."

"I do not mean to offend you, my lord."

"My love, you are incapable of offending me," he said, cupping her cheek with one hand. "I have never seen a more noble creature."

Her control of her emotions failed her then, and the tears came out, flowing like a river down her cheeks.

"Shh, sit down with me," he said gently, guiding her to sit down on the edge of the bed. He sat beside her, rubbing her shoulder while his baritone voice whispered in her ear, "My flower, There is something that has changed between us, in me. I can no longer sleep at night, for you haunt my every waking moment. From this day on, I want you to know my true feelings for you. I love you, my flower, dear Zahra, and I shall hear of no one else loving you. So I shall no longer come here as your customer."

This is it, this is where he'll tell you he no longer needs you!

"Instead, I shall come here to meet my mistress, my lover, my own Zahra."

She looked up him then with teary eyes. "You will still see me? After all I've done?"

He smiled at her and caressed away a strand of hair. "I shall never leave you. I do not know what it is you think you've done, but I assure you, nothing will drive me away. You are mine to have, and soon I will take you away from all this," he said, gesturing to the small room she called home. Lifting her chin to meet his eyes again, he gently kissed her. "Trust me. I will care for you."

Outside, she may have seemed peaceful, but inside her head there was a storm brewing. She loved him, of this she was sure, but she also knew he was beyond her reach. He was a High Priest of Osiris. She was little less than an insect. Could she be selfish and claim him, risking his wrath when her deception finally came to light? Or could she run away and hide, never to be found again? Either way, he would be hurt, and he would punish her for it.

So she might as well enjoy the last moments of her life.

She reached over and kissed him, moving her hand up his arm and coming to massage the muscles in his neck. He slowly cupped her breast through her dress, while the other hand slid across her back. Supporting her weight, he laid her down on the bed. The heat of his hands trailed across her body as he wanted to feel every inch of her, wanting to claim all of her for himself.

The hem of her dress was slowly raised to her waist and he entered her, his hands holding on to her waist, keeping her still. She enjoyed the motion, but hated herself for getting lost again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hid her face against his neck while he pushed himself slowly in her, pumping her with a gentleness she had never felt before. This was making love, not mindless sex she had had with others before him.

She did not come that time, determined not to enjoy it too much, determined to put some distance between them. She called up all her acting abilities and gasped and rocked wildly under him, but she did not find release; she did not allow it.

She must have put on a believable display. Some moments later the fingers dug painfully into her skin and he grunted as he thrust himself in, once again filling her with his semen, adding to the moisture already there. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. Soon he rolled over beside her and pulled her into his embrace.

Soon he was sound asleep.

Zahra slowly pulled back from him, straightened her dress and gathered her other belongings to a neat bundle.

If she was going to have any chance of getting away, it would have to be now.

She looked at the sleeping priest and the tears swelled up again. How ever outmatched she was to him, she had loved him with all her heart. She tried to convince herself that she was doing this for his benefit.

But where could she go, how far could she get?

Zahra opened her money pouch and the few debens she had left stared accusingly back to her. Why hadn't she been smarter and saved some, not spending it on luxuries?

That's when she noticed the priest's own money pouch in the midst of his discarded robe on the floor. It was tied to the sash, and Zahra quickly took it off and peeked inside. It was filled with at least two dozen silver deben, plus a few golden ones to add to it's value. The wealth he carried had her gasping for breath.

Of all the blasphemies she had thrown upon the world lately, she could add one more to her list. Leaving the priest to sleep in her old bed, she fled through the door with her bundle of clothes and the priest's money pouch.

It was dark outside, only the moon and the torches along the roads to guide her path. Still, she stuck to the darkest alleys as she cautiously made her way to the river. She wasn't even sure anyone would leave Thebes during the night. What if all the ferrymen were asleep? Where could she hide till the morning?

From time to time, she paused to check she wasn't followed. The last thing she needed right now was to bump into the Medjai. How could she explain all the silver and gold she carried?

A horse came storming up the road, and she hid in the dark alley, sighing in relief as it went past. Her heart was beating so hard she feared it would burst long before she even set her eyes on the river. She got up from her hiding place and continued down the dark alley, keeping to the shadows. She noticed how her white dress shone like a beacon in the dark alley.

The dress. She hadn't left it after all.

Were you ever going to?

Zahra stopped and bit her lip, cursing herself for her stupidity.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, turned around and painfully pushed against the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut at the pain of having her back scraped across the tile wall.

"How could you have betrayed me so, my flower?"

Her eyes instantly snapped open. In the dark of the alley, the pair of black eyes scared her to death, her face drained of blood, white as a sheet. She hopelessly struggled against his hold on her. "Please, my lord, let me go!"

"Oh, so it is back to 'my lord' again? No 'master' anymore? Tell me, my beautiful Zahra, what do you think the punishment will be for thieves?" he asked menacingly, taking back his money pouch from her hand and holding it accusingly over her face.

Zahra knew exactly what the punishment for thieves was. Cutting off the right hand at the wrist. The thought alone turned her stomach, and she collapsed on the ground against the wall.

"Tell me it was all a lie," he said, kneeling in front of her. When no answer came, he took out a dagger and held it to her right wrist. "Tell me, or I shall carry out your punishment right here and now!"

She gasped for breath at the feel of the cool metal blade on her wrist, and a pair of scared eyes looked straight into his. The High Priest had the jurisdiction of carrying out punishment, this she knew. He would carry out his threat.

"It was not, my lord. I never meant to hurt you, my lord."

"Then tell me, what is this nonsense? Why do you flee from me?"

"I cannot!" she was crying now, feeling trapped and cold.

"Do I not deserve an explanation? If there is a reason as to why you must flee from me, then tell me, and I shall give you all the wealth I have. I will offer you all the help I can," he said, desperately trying to reach the answer in her eyes, "But you must tell me, why are you doing this? Please, if you ever felt love for me, tell me what I have done to upset you, and I will make it right again."

"I cannot!"

"In the name of Osiris, then we shall sit here until you do! I will not let you leave me in the dark!"

She _had _to get away. She had to offer her the best explanation she could give him.

"The reason why I came here, all these weeks ago... is no longer at my grasp. I must go, for I have no choice."

"That's not good enough. What could have happened to make you steal from me?"

Was it just about the money, after all? She took out her own money pouch and handed it to him. "Please, accept all I have, and let me go. I beg you!"

"How far do you think you'll get? Where do you plan to go?"

Zahra shook her head hopelessly. "I do not know. I do not care."

"My love, I will give you all I have, but you must give me an explanation!" he said, shaking her by the shoulders. Nothing got through to her, and he had to think of another strategy. "If you do not, I shall become desperate and jump in the Nile. May the crocodiles devour my flesh, for it is useless without you."

"Do not say such things!"

With a last sharp shake of her shoulders, he repeated his threat. "Give me an explanation, or I shall meet the waters of the Nile. What was the reason you came here for?"

She could forfeit her own life, but not his. She was with no other option. "I came here to seek a help of a man," she said quietly, "A man who knew the magic of gods themselves, a wisdom beyond the likes men had ever seen," she looked into his eyes finally. "I came to seek the _sem-neteru _of _Wsir,_ _hemu-netjer _Imhotep, the High Priest of Osiris."

It was finally Imhotep's turn to stagger back, stunned, speechless.

It was a full minute before Zahra found her voice again. "I saw you in the procession today," and while she knew the next words would hurt him, she could not hold them back. "I came to seek the help of a man who was helping himself to what he wanted all along."

He winced at that. "Why did you not come and see me? Why didn't you come to the temple to ask for my help in all these weeks you've been here?"

Zahra looked at him, heart broken. "I did. Five times I went there, five times I was sent away, always being told the same thing; 'The High Priest has no time for the likes of you'. Had I known what it would take to be worthy of your time, I would have offered you my body much earlier."

"I did not know," Imhotep finally said. "No one told me about you."

When he would return to the temple he would seek out the priests who had stood at that gate, and have the insubordinate fools flogged.

"Zahra, my precious love, listen to me," he said, then realized he didn't know what to say to her. He finally went for what his heart told him. "I love you, and I would do anything for you. Ask me for anything, and it is yours."

"I cannot," she said adamantly, and he once again winced at those cursed words. "You are a High Priest, and I am a whore. I do not deserve to be in your presence, and I shall ask you for nothing."

That moment, she saw a chariot coming up along the streets, and she cupped his cheek to give the other a gentle kiss. "I will not ask you for nothing more, but know that I love you with all my heart."

She jumped up and ran to the street. Neither Imhotep or the chariot rider had the chance to react, and Zahra met the full force of the horse hit her squarely in the chest. She fell down, the hooves crashing down on her, and the wheels of the chariot followed. When it was over, Imhotep wailed at the sight of the girl lying still on the ground. _"Nay!"_

She was still alive, just barely. She couldn't move and she couldn't see anything, her head spun and every part of her part was in excruciating pain. When Imhotep knelt beside her she was still trying to draw a breath and get her eyes opened, the pupils trying desperately to find anything to focus on.

Imhotep knew there was little hope she would survive.

"Zahra, listen to me. What was the help you needed from me?"

She still heard his voice call out from the darkness. If asking him for help now would mean peace in the afterlife, she would tell him.

"When I was young, I had a dream. My parents were sleeping in their room. A lamp was knocked over, and the house set on fire. The next day my parents were killed in a fire while I was playing at my friend's house," she paused for a second to gasp for air, "the next year I had another dream. A crocodile rose up from the river and ate all the grain from the fields. That year there was a drought, and people died of famine. One more dream came, and I saw a fire burning the sky. After a few days, a volcano erupted and destroyed many villages. When the word got out I had these dreams, I was cast out."

Imhotep had listened closely and noticed her breath becoming more and more erratic.

"Tell me, High Priest, why do I cause such terrible things?" she said, tears running down her face.

"My love, it is not you who caused such things. No one can do such acts but the gods themselves, and they do them sometimes for their own reason. You caused nothing, had no part in any of it. To see such things is a gift many seek for, not a curse. The gods gave you such a gift for a reason. You are lovely and precious, blessed and touched by the gods, my love."

His reassuring words brought a smile across her lips, and he reached down to kiss her.

When he rose up again, she breathed no more.


End file.
